Wind
Description Wind is a flow of gases on a large scale from an area with high pressure to the area with lower pressure. Air consists of gases, you see. Theoretically, aside from usual air "bending", a wind user can manipulate pretty much any gases, but only on a few conditions: 1) the gas is visible, 2) the manipulation is limited to simple moving (stopping from spreading, moving to a side). For example, to prevent a cloud of chlorine from spreading. It’s unknown yet if it was proven to be actually working. Difference between wind and tornado elements Wind is a more universal element, allowing its user to learn a bit of all possible ways of its use. Guardian level of wind element may come with tornados, but it's uncontrollable and unstable, plus quite rare to be achieved as it's a side effect, not the main focus. Skill levels & abilities Starter level: a dragon can only breathe air. It’s not the same as normal breathing in and out; the wind breath is 1-3 by Beaufort scale (a gentle breeze, slight movement of leaves and thin branches). Intermediate level: The wind breath reaches up to 7 by Beaufort scale (i.e. trees shake). Obviously the strength of the wind is changeable on all levels, so it can range from maximum and minimum on each level (only maximum changes). Starting from this level, the wielder learns how to manipulate air torrents, so that they could speed themselves. However, at this level they can only manipulate the existing air torrents, cannot create their own. Aside from speeding themselves, wind users can lift objects in the air as well. Average level: All the previously levels' skills but stronger and more stable. Master level: The wind breath is up to 11 by Beaufort scale (the wind is so strong that it rips the trees from the ground with its roots still intact ). Strong enough to blow away enemies. The manipulation of air torrents is mastered, which means a user can not only manipulate the existing torrents, but create their own as well (even if there are none at present). Optionally it is possible to develop the manipulation further in different areas, for example, sucking the air out of enemy’s lungs, any area, any specific zone. But “vacuuming” of master level is limited, and at maximum it can make one enemy suffocate, no more. The wind fury is a wind burst of 11 Beaufort scale measure, which blasts the enemies everywhere with a good pressure, so that they land on hard surfaces with many broken bones/spines/necks/wings/etc, or/and sent ‘em all quite far away. Quite a good thing if the user is surrounded! Guardian level: The wind breath breaks the limit of 12, turning into a hurricane wind. It blows away not just enemies, but even some buildings, rips all trees out, etc, etc, a destruction on a big scale. Can cause tornados, but it’s very unstable and uncontrollable. The manipulation of air is at maximum. The “vacuuming” is possible at a wider area, for example, it is possible to suck out all air from a big room, average hall, a cave passage. Notes * Wind elemented dragons are known to be the fastest of all dragons (in the air), even if they can't manipulate the torrents. With air manipulation mastered only other wind dragons can compete with them. Category:Elemental research Category:Air branch